Big Bad Wolf
by Marcel the Lost
Summary: Victoire has been captured by a mysterious man who is now threatening the rest of her family, they must give him a certain Scorpius Malfoy in exchange or they may never see Victoire again. 2nd generation fic with Albus/Scorpius slash.
1. Chapter 1

**_Interruption _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting, etc..._**

"I love you, Scorpius." The rich voice that spoke was hushed but passionate.

Scorpius looked up from the desk, piled high with cluttered stacks of textbooks and notes that he had been trying (unsuccessfully) to revise from to find a slender hand resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but frown slightly, "What have you done, Albus?"

Albus Severus Potter withdrew his hand from the young man's shoulder in mock anger. "Right, so I declare my love for you in the sexiest tone I can muster and the only way you can think of responding is to accuse me of doing something wrong. I'm glad to know that you trust me so much!"

"Don't try and be sarcastic, Potter, it doesn't suit you."

"Don't try and mimic your father, _Malfoy_, because you couldn't be half as threatening if you tried," Albus grinned broadly as he spoke, pulling out the chair next to Scorpius before throwing himself down on it lazily and putting his black booted feet on the desk.

Scorpius stuck his tongue out scornfully, "I'll tell him you said that, you know." He shook his head as he put down his unused quill. If he hadn't been able to get any work done before Albus came, he certainly wouldn't be able to concentrate now.

He looked back at the young Gryffindor and looked disapprovingly at him. "You can get those big boots of yours off my notes before you start apologising about whatever it is that you have done. And don't start looking all hurt because I _know_ that you've done something, besides, it's rude to do that in a library."

"There's nobody here apart from you," Albus sighed, nevertheless he put his feet back under the desk. For a few minutes neither of them spoke.

Scorpius stared at Albus expectantly but the other boy remained silent. Albus couldn't return his lovers gaze. There was a reason he had come to speak to Scorpius tonight, but he had hoped that the subject wouldn't come up until later on, _much _later on.

_At this rate our whole evening will be full of arguments and shouting, _Albus thought to himself regretfully.

He licked his lips apprehensively as if he were preparing to deliver an epic speech but first had to check if his lips were in working order. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see Scorpius was still staring. At any other moment that would have been a good sign, but right now it was just building up the tension...

He sighed. "Scorpius, I don't want you to have a go at me, so hear me out-"

"So you have done something!" Scorpius interrupted. He shook his head again, a habit Albus had only noticed quite recently, but then again they had only started having these stupid fights recently.  
>Albus grabbed at Scorpius' free hand. "Scor, will you <em>please<em>just listen to me. It's not a big deal alright, it's just something I thought I ought to tell you."

This time Scorpius kept his mouth shut, but once again his pale blue eyes were fully concentrated on Albus, which had an unnerving effect on the young Gryffindor. Scorpius had the kind of eyes that seemed to pierce a person's very soul. They were pale and washed out as if they had faded in the sunlight but there was something intense about them at the same time that was mesmerising.  
>Albus was finding it difficult now to articulate what he had to say in a way that wouldn't make his boyfriend explode.<p>

The issue hadn't seemed like a big deal when he had been thinking about it on his way to the library but now that he was sitting right next to Scorpius he began to seriously wonder if he had made a big mistake. His mouth opened and closed uselessly a few times before he finally managed to make some noise. "Y-you remember when you said you didn't want to go to the Yule Ball?"

_Oh, for goodness sake, it's definitely a bad sign if he's starting to stutter, what has he done?_ Scorpius thought, nervously. But he nodded all the same, confirming Albus's statement. He had indeed refused to go to the Ball. It wasn't his sort of thing, too loud and too crowded. Besides he got forced to go to those sorts of things at home, he wasn't going to go to them at school as well if he had the choice not to.

Albus gulped. "Well the thing is, Kathleen Strider asked if I'd go with her and I thought that would be alright, you know so I wouldn't be on my own."

"So what you're telling me is that you're going to cheat on me for the night just so you won't be lonely despite the fact that half of freaking Gryffindor is made up of people from your family?" Scorpius could feel his blood pressure rising as he.

"I'm just going to dance with her, that's all. She knows you and I are dating and everything. There's no point us both going alone when we might as well go together and have some fun."

"You could have come up to my dormitory and then we'd spend the night together."

"Scor, whenever I come up to your dorm for a chat in the evening you always manage to fall fast asleep at half past nine on the dot. No offence but watching you snore wouldn't be the most entertaining way for me to spend the evening."

Scorpius blushed, "I never snore!"

Albus couldn't help but laugh, "Alright! I'm sorry, I've never heard you snore and to be fair you are very cute when you sleep. But all the same you do go to sleep super early, do you really mind if I just go with Kathleen, as a friend?"

Scorpius sighed and looked down at his hand, trapped beneath Albus's. It was a strange thing to admit but he really did love Albus's hands. He had pianist's fingers, long, slender and graceful.  
>"Alright, there's no point in you having to miss out on all the fun just because I don't want to go." His voice was low and tired.<p>

Albus touched his cheek with his other hand and stroked it lovingly, "Thank you, Scorpius."

He leant in towards the handsome yet awkward Slytherin and their lips met. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, tugging at each other's lips with their eyes clamped shut, lost in the moment.  
>It was then that James came rushing in. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing ragged. He leant on their desk while he recovered and looked at the startled pair who had sprung apart at the sound of his thudding footfalls.<p>

With a shake of his head he raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "Why is it that every freaking time I go looking for someone they've always got there tongue down somebody or others throat?"

"James!" Albus cried out indignantly, "What's going on? Why did you need to find me?"  
>James held up his hand, wordlessly asking for a moment to get his thoughts together. "I got this weird call from dad. He said he wants us all to come home, now. Aunt Hermione's gonna pick us up but we have to pack whatever we want to take home in the next half hour. He doesn't know if we'll be coming back to school again for awhile."<br>Albus was startled and couldn't think of thing to say but Scorpius was anxiously looking from one brother to the other, "Awhile?" He asked.

James shrugged, "He wouldn't say how long exactly. All I know is that something happened to Victoire and he doesn't think it's safe to be at school anymore, and that's saying something, all things considered."

James looked about the high vaulted room. Hogwarts was meant to be one of the safest places in the whole of the wizarding world. The idea that they weren't even safe here was a very bad sign.  
>But Albus wasn't thinking about any of that, the only thing he could concentrate on was the first thing James had mentioned: that Victoire was in trouble.<p>

"Why didn't you say something happened to Victoire in the first place?" He leapt up from his chair and grabbed his bag, shocked in to action. Within seconds he was already making a move towards the door with James in tow.

"Wait!" Scorpius started grabbing at the piles of books and notes, trying to gather them up in his arms.  
>Albus looked back with a startled expression, as if he had forgotten about Scorpius entirely for a moment.<p>

"I can't wait, I'm sorry Scor. My family are in trouble." And with that the two brothers walked out of the library, leaving a confused and anxious Scorpius in a stupor. He looked a mess with his fine blond hair all ruffled and disorderly and bits of paper fighting to be freed from his grasp.

"But when will I see you again?" His anxious voice echoed around the empty room with only the distant tolling of a clock to answer him as the shadows of the dying day lengthened and gave way to a prevailing darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

**Disclaimer: I don't on the characters or anything :D**

**A/N Thank you for the favourites and follows so far :D and thank you very much for the review ****lisacreature. There is a lack of Albus/ Scorpius here but they are back next chapter.**

Looking over his shoulder the man in black gazed once again at Victoire's angry face.

"You don't look half as pretty when you scowl like that," he said.

She did not answer. Or to be more precise, she could not answer. A silk scarf gagged her mouth so the only sounds she could make were grumbles and moans. Her hands, to, were tied up to the arms of the cheap wooden chair Teddy Lupin had previously positioned her limp body in when she had been unconscious. But now she was most definitely awake and tugging with all her might against the rope that bound not only her hands, but her ankles and chest to the unmovable chair.

Her eyes squinted in anger and her fists clenched as she heard a low rumble of laughter spill from the man's lips. Familiar lips.

"Oh, Victoire," he sighed, theatrically, "What am I going to do with you." He strolled over to her. He was very tall but he did not carry his height gracefully, there was something awkward about him, a hesitancy of movement that alluded back to who he had been. But he was a changing and Victoire could see that he was growing in confidence; growing in to the twisted man he had decided to become.

He leant down so that they were eye to eye.

He touched her face and no matter how much she tried to avoid his touch she was powerless against him. "I never thought my first prey would be so... gorgeous."

He tugged at the scarf around her mouth and gently untied it. He just wanted to see those cherry red lips one more time, to touch them and feel them caress his skin as they had done not so long ago.

As soon as her mouth was free Victoire gasped for air but then he was tugging at her chin, bringing his lips closer and closer to her own. She spat ferociously in to his mouth.

This violently startled the man out of his reverie. The dream he had tried to relive was shattered before his very eyes. He walked away from with his fists clenched and his heart thumping as if it was going to tear itself out of his chest. With a sudden spin he looked back on her, still pretty as a picture in her rose silk gown and diamond jewellery. He laughed again mirthlessly in that way Victoire had quickly come to hate.

"Did you never learn good manners, little princess?" his tone was biting and cold.

"What are you doing?" she practically screamed the words as she tried to quell the sob that had been building up in her throat ever since she had woken up to find herself thus bound, and by _him_ of all people.

The face she looked at now was so familiar and yet so _different_. It was as if a stranger had arrived just pretending to be him, wearing a distorted mask.

He in turn studied her in minute detail. A minute ago he had allowed himself to look upon her as his muse in life, a perfect creature of beauty and charm. But now he remembered. She was just a viper in disguise, like the rest of her filthy family who were so pompous and proud. Yes, he could see it now. The sin was inherent. She held her chin up high as if she were mistress of the world, the spawn of "heroes". Heroes. They dared call themselves heroes.

"This, princess, is the day I bring your family down to live amongst the dust and decay they have created. The time has come for the world to see that they are no better than any other men alive. They are just as evil and wicked as those they "triumphed" against. Their true colours are as black as death; there is not innocence in their souls. They will pay for the injustice they have caused. Especially the Boy Who Lived, for whose sake many had to die, IN WHOSE WORLD IS THAT FAIR!" His voice rose in to a violent crescendo.

The dark and fierce tone in which he spoke struck Victoire to her very core and tears ran down her face like rivers searching for the sea. "Oh, Teddy," she sobbed, with glistening eyes, "what has become of you?"

xxxxxxxx

Albus had barely unpacked his trunk before an owl arrived, tapping at his bedroom window. Well, his and James bedroom window, but James hadn't been bothered enough to take his trunk upstairs so that just left Albus, who was now alone in their room, trying to make sense of what he had been told that evening.

When they had arrived home his father had called a family meeting. Victoire had been kidnapped. She had been attending an evening ball with her parents, Fleur and Bill, and when they had gone looking for her at the end of the night they could find no trace of her, apart from a small typed note.

His father refused to read the contents of it during the meeting, but it was clear that the whole family had been threatened. Dominique was quickly in tears and then meeting had finished rather quickly, with little established apart from the fact that they should all go to sleep and discuss the problem in the morning. The important thing was that they were together.

So that's how Albus found himself up in his dimly lit bedroom trying to keep to some degree of normalcy.

With a sigh Albus opened the window and let the pedigree owl in from the rain.

"Dante." He said.

It was Scorpius' owl. He untied the damp parchment from the owl's foot as carefully has he could before setting the ruffled owl down near an old perch that used to belong to Lucy's old owl.

"You had better wait hear until the storm blows over," he murmured to the owl as he unrolled the parchment.

The note read:

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope everything is well. Please write back to me as soon as possible and tell me what the hell is going on. You can't walk out on me that easily. _

_Missing you already,_

_Love, _**Scorpius**

_P.S. If you can get your father to let you come back to Hogwarts by the end of the week I promise to go to the ball with you, I'm sure Kathleen won't mind._

It was short but sweet. Albus smiled slightly, Scorpius must have sent this practically straight after they left. A lot of crazy stuff was going on right now, but at least he had Scorpius.

Xxx

Ron Weasley closed the kitchen door with a slam, closing off the adults from the children in the room across the corridor. He could hear their conspiratorial whispers and sobs even now. It was going to be a long night.

Turning around he exchanged a glance with his wife who stood up slowly to pace the kitchen floor. Everybody else was still.

After awhile she stopped and looked at Harry, "We ought to tell Malfoy."

"Victoire's the one who is in danger right now," he said in a low voice whilst trying not to look at Fleur or Bill who were huddled in a corner by the fire. They had hardly said a word since they had explained what had happened when they initially arrived. They felt as if they had been turned to stone, powerless to protect their own child.

"Yes," Hermione said, slowly. "But the one this "Big Bad Wolf" is actually after is Scorpius Malfoy."

"He's just using Victoire to make us do his dirty work for him," Ron added, gruffly.

"But why?" asked Harry. "If this guy wants to upset the Malfoy's then why doesn't he just do it, why use us as a third party?"

Ginny walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder which immediately reduced some of the tension in his muscles. "Why don't we read through the letter again?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "Fine, mind you we've read the bloody thing ten times already."

After a minute of awkward silence Hermione walked over and picked up the well read letter from the kitchen table and began to read it aloud.


End file.
